Punky's Great Adventure
by markaleen
Summary: Punky and Cherie decide to go on an adventure around Chicago. Who know's where the wind will take them? Please R R. NOTE: I know, the chapters here are short. It's not meant to be a novel, just supposed to be a cute little story. Thanks  markaleen
1. The Idea

I came up with this idea while I was watching some Punky Brewster episodes with my sisters. I thought since there aren't many Punky fics that I would try to write one of my own. I'm not really sure how it will turn out considering it's not at all what I'm used to writing, but I love Punky and wanted to give it a go so I hope you enjoy! I'm planning on the story being at LEAST five chapters long. I'll try to upload them as quickly as I can. Please R+R! ~markaleen

* * *

Punky and Cheri were sitting in the living room staring at Punky's dog, Brandon. Henry had just come home from the super market.

"Hello girls."

At the same time they replied, "Hi Henry…"

Henry noticed that the girls were just looking at Brandon with blank expressions on their faces.

"Is there something wrong with Brandon?"

Punky sighed, "No… it's just so boring today!"

"How come?"

Cheri sat up, "Because, a week ago Alan moved away and there's no one else to hang out with."

Henry nodded, "Ah, I see. Well, what about Maurgaux?"

"She went to in Paris with her parents to go shopping."

"Paris?"

"Yeah. She's so lucky to be rich!"

Punky sat up, "Anyway, she's not the funnest person in the world."

"You mean most fun."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Henry smiled and rolled his eyes, "Well, why don't you both go somewhere? There are plenty of things to do around here! You can make an adventure out of it!"

They both looked confused.

"Henry…" Punky stood up, "an adventure is going to Disney World. Not walking around Chicago."

"Don't be silly, there are so many things you can do! You can go to the park, the lake, the plaza, all those things and more."

Punky's eyes lit up. She turned to Cheri who stood up.

"Cheri! I've got it! We can walk around pretending to be explorers!"

"That's a great idea!"

"I think it is too." Punky and Cheri had almost forgotten Henry was still there, "here's ten dollars. Make sure you bring back souvenirs!"

Their mouths dropped open.

"_You _are giving _us__…_ _money_?"

Henry laughed, "Hey, don't get used to it."

The girls laughed, "Thanks a lot Henry!"

"You're welcome. But be wise with it!"

Cheri got a look on her face that meant she had a great idea, "Hey! Why don't we pack bags with supplies we might need! Different outfits too!"

"That's a great idea Cheri! Let's go pack my things first then we can go pack your things!"

"Alright!"

Punky and Cheri ran into Punky's room. Henry looked at Brandon, "Will you be joining them?" Brandon barked and ran after Cheri and Punky. Henry smiles and went into the kitchen to put the groceries away.


	2. Plannning, Packing, And Math

"Look Cherie!" Punky handed her a piggy bank.

"You mean you have more money in there?"

Punky smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah."

Cherie smiled, "How much more?"

"Fifteen dollars!"

"Whoa!"

"We now have twenty five dollars!"

"Punky, if you knew you had this money, why did you take the ten dollars from Henry?"

"Hey, he was the one of offered to give it to me. It's not like I asked him. Besides, what kind of a daughter would I be to not take it?"

"Good point!"

"So do you have any money?"

Cherie thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! I have seven dollars in my backpack!"

"Great! That gives us a grand totally of thirty two dollars!"

"You know what's funny Punky?"

"What?"

"You did that math in a second but it takes you at least an hour and a half to do your math homework."

"Cherie, Cherie, Cherie… Our math homework is all fake. This is there real stuff we're talking about here!"

"Oh…" she giggled.

"Enough talk about math. Do the pieces in this outfit clash?"

"Totally!"

"Good!"

"Hey, why are you bringing a dress?"

"Who knows if we'll need something formal?"

"I thought this was only going to be a day trip?"

"We are, but we can fit a lot into a day. So, where are some places we should go?"

"Let's see… we can be crocodile hunters at the lake, we can be on a hunt in the forest, we can be gangsters in the ally, we can be lion trainers at the park, Brandon being the lion of course, also at the park we can be baseball players, we can be rich people at the plaza, and we can have a fancy dinner at McDonalds."

"Sounds great!"

"Hey I just remembered that the fair is here!"

"Fantastic!"

"I can't wait!"

"I think we're in for a great day."

They gave each other a high five and went to head up to Cherie's to pack her things.

Punky poked her head in the doorway of her room.

"Come on Brandon!"

Brandon picked up his bag and followed Punky and Cherie.


	3. Play Ball

Punky, Cherie, and Brandon stepped out of the front door of their apartment building.

"So, Cherie, where to first?"

"How about the park? We can teach Brandon some new tricks and then we can play some baseball."

"Sounds good to me! What do you say Brandon?"

Brandon barked.

"Let's go!"

They tried to teach Brandon some new tricks but he didn't seem to be in the mood to learn anything new. With that failing, they decided to play baseball. They changed into their baseball clothes and pretended to be professional baseball players.

"Play ball!"

They were having so much fun playing the game that they almost completely forgot about the other things they had planned.

"I think we should go to the ally and be gangsters next."

"Awesome! Oh yeah! Did you bring that funky hat you bought?"

Cherie pulled her black, silver spiked hat out of her bag. "You bet!"

"Let's go and hope that those fishy guys aren't around there."

"I know, I hate those guys!"

"We won't have to worry, Brandon will protect us! Brandon!"

Brandon runs up to Cherie and Punky.

"You'll protect us right Brandon?"

He chose that moment to lye down and cover his eyes with his paws.

Punky and Cherie laughed.

"Oh Brandon!"

"Our hero!"


	4. They Call Him Tony

They slowly approached the ally.

"You ready?"

"I guess so."

"Cherie! You're supposed to be a gangster! You were the one who wanted to be one the most."

"I know but they're there!"

"So? We'll be fine! Just walk and act brave."

"Okay…"

They walked into the ally. They did their best to avoid the group but they noticed the girls.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Punky Brewster…"

Punky used a tuff voice, "Yeah, that's me."

"Nice little getup."

"These are our cool threads."

The boy laughed, "Yeah. Sure."

"They are."

"Whatever. Let's get to the point. What are you two doing in our ally?"

"Just chillin'."

Cherie decided to try to be tuff too, "Yeah. Chillin'."

The boy turned to his gang, "Can you believe these two losers?"

Punky didn't like that comment.

At all.

"Hey who are you callin' losers?"

"Who do you think?"

"Us."

"Well look who's cachin' on."

"You think you're all that… Anthony!"

Anthony was shocked, "Hey kid, how'd you know my name?"

"I know things…"

"We both do!"

"Well that's great. But it's Tony to you!"

"Nah, we prefer Anthony!"

"Do you know what happened to the last person who called me Anthony?"

"What?"

"They were never seen again…"

Cherie pulled Punky aside.

"Punky! What are you doing! He's a killer!"

"I know that!"

"Then why are you arguing with him?"

"Because I don't like being called a looser!"

"Well neither do I!"

"We'll leave as soon as I'm through with him!"

_I don't like where this is going!_

Punky went back up to Tony.

"So kid. You ready to call me Tony?"

"No."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but know what I am ready to do?"

"What's that?"

Punky punched him across the face as hard as she could.

"Run! Run Cherie! Run Brandon! Run! Run! Run!"

Tony reacted. "Why you little pipsqueak! I'll get you for this! We'll all get you for this!"

He turned to his gang, "Get them!"

Luckily, Cherie, Punky, and Brandon were all really fast runners. They were also all good hiders. They eventually lost them.

Cherie turned to Punky.

"Are you crazy! You almost got us killed! That is the last time I'm EVER going there with you!"

"I know, I know. But it was really fun being a gangster!"

"That's one way of putting it…"

"Oh would you relax? Look we're at the lake now."

"Good…"

"Let's go hunt crocodiles!"

"Oh great… another thing that can kill us."

Punky rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! The only crocodile we're going to catch is Brandon. Right Brandon?"

Brandon barked and ran into the water.

"See?"

"Fine. Let's go!"

* * *

I relized that I forgot to put the disclaimer before the story so here it is:

NOTE: I do NOT own any of the characters from Punky Brewster. All rights go to NMC, Shout!, and anybody else associated with it. ~markaleen


	5. For Pete's Sake, Give Them The Burger

After swimming at they lake they decided that it was a good time to eat. They dressed up in fancy clothes (even Brandon!) and walked to McDonalds.

They elegantly walked into McDonalds completely ignoring the 'no dogs allowed' sign.

"Hello, we would like to order."

They cashier looked up from her magazine, "No dogs allowed girls."

"We will only be a minute."

"I'm sorry kids, I can't serve you until you get that dog out of here."

"And tie him up?"

"Yes."

"We can't be that cruel to him!"

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

"But-"

Cherie interrupted, "Alright, we'll leave."

"Cherie!"

She whispered to Punky, "Don't worry, I have a plan!"

"A good one?"

"Yes!"

Punky turned to the lady, "Bye!"

They went outside.

"So? What's you're plan?"

Cherie smiled, "Follow me!"

They walked up to the drive thru window.

Cherie decided to do the talking this time. She knocked on the window.

The same lady that was inside came up to the window and opened it.

"You two again!"

"Yes. We would like to order."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Punky caught on, "Hey, you said that you couldn't serve us until we got Brandon out. Well, he's out!"

"Look, I don't know what silly prank you girls are trying to pull but I'm not buying it."

"Look lady! We are hungry! We saved up our own money to come here! We put on our best clothes! We just want two happy meals! Would that kill you!"

"Look here you little-"

Just then the manager walked up to the window.

"What is going on here? Is there a problem girls?"

"This lady won't let us buy happy meals! She wouldn't take our order inside because of our dog, so we came out here to order but she STILL won't take our order. She say's we can't order here because we don't have a car! Do you think that we can drive a car? We have the money! Look!" Punky pulled out her piggy bank. "We saved up our own money… can we please… please just have two cheese burger happy meals?"

Punky and Cherie made puppy dog faces.

The manager felt sorry for the girls.

"Oh for Pete's sake Judy! Would it have killed you to do that?"

"That's what we said!"

"You girls go wait by the doorway and I'll bring your meals out."

"Okay, should we pay now?"

"They're on the house. Sorry for the hassle." He smiled.

"Oh wow! Wow! Wow! Thanks a bunch!"

He laughed, "You're welcome. I'll go get them now." He pulled Judy aside. "I'll have a word with you later."

She turned to look at the three.

They decided to run off to the door before she could say or do anything to them.

When the manager came out with there meals he had brought out a treat from Brandon.

"Gee! Thanks!"

"It was no problem." He smiled again, "You enjoy now!"

"We will thanks!"

They waved goodbye then sat down at one of the tables outside.

"That was so nice of him!"

"I know!"

"It was especially nice of him to bring Brandon something!"

"Yeah it was."

They finished eating and threw their trash away.

"How about some shopping next?"

"Or how about the fair?"

"Holy macinoli! I totally forgot about that!"

Cherie laughed.

"Do you know how late the fair is open till?"

Cherie took a minute to think, "I think until midnight."

"What about the plaza?"

"Nine I think."

"Okay, how about we go to the plaza first before it closes, then we get to ride the Ferris Wheel when it's lit up!"

"Oh yeah! I've always wanted to do that! I've also never seen it lit up, up close! Or even in person!"

"Then that's what we shall do. Off too the plaza!"

They started to leave until they remembered something very important.

"Brandon! Stop eating the trash and come on!"


	6. An Evening At The Plaza

"Don't you just love the plaza in the evening Punky?"

"Of course I do darling."

They pretended to be rich super models. They had a lot of eyes on them. Not only because of the way they were dressed, but also because of the way they were walking.

Actually, all the eyes may be on Brandon. He was very fashionable.

"What should we buy?"

"I'm not sure… we should definitely buy something for Henry and your grandma."

"That's for sure."

"I think I'm going to pick out a new hat for Henry."

"And I think I'm going to pick out some fabric for my Grandma."

"Sounds good!"

"But what should we get for us?"

"We can just browse and see."

"Alright."

The shopped until the plaza closed.

Punky bought a hat for Henry, an outfit for Brandon, a new bag, a hat for her, and a pair of sunglasses. Cherie bought some floral printed fabric for her Grandma, sunglasses, a shirt, and pair of shoes. One thing they loved about the plaza was that it was all outlets so most of the things were cheap. They spent most of their money but they still had enough money for the fair.

"That was so much fun!"

"Come on! Let's hurry and get to the fair!"

"It's going to take too long to get there!"

"You're right… darn it, that was going to be the best part…"

They sat down on the sidewalk.

Cherie was looking around and noticed a group of people.

"I wonder what the crowd is about."

"Yeah…"

"Hey! I think it's a bus stop! They must be going to the fair!"

"Hey, yeah! I think so too!"

"Well, why are we still here? Let's hurry!"

At that moment, Brandon started running toward the bus stop.

"Hey Brandon wait for us!"

Punky and Cherie ran behind him.

Cherie ran back to get her bags that she almost forgot.

Brandon barked.

"Come on Cherie! The bus is here!"

"Coming!"


	7. A Ducky, A Monkey, And Mr T

The bus pulled up to the fair.

"Whoa! This is amazing!"

"Sure is!"

"What should we do first?"

"I'm not sure… there's so much here!"

Cherie took a deep breath, "Mmm… I smell fried dough!"

Punky sniffed, "Ooh! So do I!"

Brandon barked.

"I say we start there." Cherie started walking to the fried dough stand.

"I'm right behind you!"

Brandon barked once again and followed Punky and Cherie.

After they got their fried dough they walked around playing some of the games. Punky one a rubber duck, Cherie won a lime green stuffed monkey, and Brandon got a ribbon for best dog costume. Punky was really glad that she bought that Mr. T. outfit for Brandon.

The slid down a few of the big slides, road the elephant, and a few roller coasters, then they were in front of the Ferris Wheel.

"It sure is amazing!"

"Sure is!"

"It's huge!"

"We definitely saved the best for last."

"Totally."

The loudspeaker went off.

"Last chance to ride the Ferris Wheel!"

"Come on Punky, let's hurry!"

As they were riding with Ferris Wheel they talked about the great day they had.

"So what was you're favorite part Cherie?"

"I like this… and the free happy meals!"

Punky giggled, "I liked punching that Tony!"

Cherie rolled her eyes, "Of course."

The wheel stopped to let people off. They were on the top.

"Wow! You can see for miles!"

"Nice!"

"I never realized how big our city was."

"Me either."

"This was the best day ever!"

"You can say that again!"

"This was the best day ever!"

They laughed.

"To think that we almost wasted the day staring at Brandon."

"Yeah… I'm glad Henry suggested we do this."

They were quiet for a moment until Punky had a sudden realization.

"Oh… my… gosh…"

"What is it?"

"Did you hear Henry say what time we had to be home?"

Cherie's eyes widened, "No…"

"Uh…oh… we are in so much trouble!"

They were back at the bottom. When they got off they asked to person controlling the ride what time it was.

"11:58"

"What!"

"Oh sorry, it's now 11:59."

"Oh no!"

"Is there something wrong?"

Punky and Cherie were both pacing.

"Yes. Very wrong?"

"Where are your parents?"

"At home…"

"You mean you're here all alone?"

"Yes…"

"How did you get here?"

"The bus… The bus!"

"Sorry kids, the last one just left."

"So you're saying we're stuck here?"

"Sorry."

Punky, Cherie, and Brandon went to the fair's entrance.

"Punky, what are we going to do? It's past midnight and my Grandma and Henry havn't heard from us since we left 13 hours ago!"

"Alright, alright, don't panic. We'll get home somehow…"

Just then a police car drove up.

"Hey! Maybe we can get a ride home from the policeman!"

"I'll try anything!"

They walked up to the car and knocked on the window.

"Hello? Excuse me? Officer?"

He opened the window.

"Yes kids, can I help you?"

"Please. Please can you drive us home! You see we came alone and the last bus already left and we have no access to a phone and our parents haven't heard from us since this morning and-"

The officer cut Punky off.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute… you two wouldn't happen to be Punky Brewster and Cherie Johnson now would you?"

Their faces lit up, "Yes! Yes! That's us alright!"

"Yeah, We got a call from a Henry Warnimont he said he was very worried about you two."

"I'm sure he is!"

"Is he your father?"

"Yes."

"Alright kids hop in the back I'll take you home."

"Thank you so much Officer!"

He smiled, "Call me Joe."

"Thanks Joe!"

While they were driving Joe made sure that the other officers knew that Punky and Cherie were found and safe. He also made sure that Henry was notified.

"Now how did you girls manage to stay out so late?"

"We went on an adventure around Chicago!"

"I'll say you did."

"If you girls don't mind me asking, because it's been driving me nuts thinking about it, but, why is your dog dressed as Mt. T.?"

"It's a _long _story…"


	8. Home Again

Punky burst through the front door of Henry's apartment. She was sad to see her day end but she was really glad to be home.

"Henry!"

Henry came out of the kitchen, "Punky! Where were you!"

She hugged him, "Everywhere!"

"I was worried sick! I hadn't heard from you for over 12 hours!"

"I know Henry I'm sorry."

Joe walked in the door.

"Everything okay now?"

Punky went over to Joe, "Henry, this is Joe. He gave Cherie and I a ride home."

"Thank you very much."

"It was no problem. You all have a good night."

"Thank you same to you." He thought for a minute, "Where is Cherie anyway?"

"She went home."

"Ah."

"I bought you something."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's a thanks for letting us go on the trip and for the idea." She pulled the hat she had bought for him out of one of the bags."

"Oh Punky, it's wonderful! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

Henry noticed the other bags she had. "What are all those?"

"Oh, I got some things too!"

"How did you afford all that?"

"We saved money on our meals."

"What did you eat?"

"McDonalds! We got it for free!"

"How?"

"Well, lets just say I have a way with people…"

Henry laughed. "So what else did you do?"

"Well, first we tried to teach Brandon some new tricks, then we were professional baseball players, then we were gangsters, I even nailed a guy right in the chops!"

"You what?"

"Henry, don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone while they're telling a story?"

"Not when I find out you stuck a person!"

"In my defense, he was trying to kill us."

"Where were you!"

"They ally."

"Punky! I told you that I don't want you playing there!"

"Don't worry! As long as Tony and his gang are there we won't go near it! We outran them anyway so we were fine!"

"Punky…" he shook his head.

"Can I finish my story now?"

"I don't know if I can handle much more."

"Don't worry Henry, that was the worst of it."

"Fine, go on."

"Anyway, then we were crocodile hunters at the lake. Don't worry, Brandon was the crocodile. Then we went to McDonalds where Judy wouldn't serve us inside because we had Brandon. Then she wouldn't serve us at the drive thru window. It wasn't even busy! Then the manager came out and felt sorry for us so he gave us our meals for free. He even gave Brandon a treat!"

"Well that was very kind of him."

"Yeah! Then we went shopping at the plaza, and finally we went to the fair."

"The fair? Isn't that on the other side of town?"

"Yeah, we took the bus."

"The bus!"

"Henry you're such a worry wart!"

"Yes, I knew there was so sort of way to put it…"

"We ate fried dough, we play games, and Brandon won best dog costume!"

"That would explain his outfit."

Punky laughed.

"The best part was riding the Ferris Wheel when it was lit up!"

"That must have been nice."

"The view was amazing!"

"I can imagine."

"But then we missed the last bus. Luckily Joe drove up and we saw he was a cop so we asked him if he could give us a ride home. Thankfully he did!"

"Yes. That was very kind of him. Did he mention that I called wondering were you girls were?"

Punky's smile faded, "Yes…"

"Look Punky, I'm really happy you and Cherie had a great day, but I did not like the feeling that I had no idea where you were."

"I'm sorry Henry…"

"I know you are. What matters most right now is that you are both home safe and sound. We can talk about this in the morning. You go get some sleep."

"Okay Henry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Punky."

Punky dreamt about her great adventure and could wait to see when her next one would be. Or where it would be. There was so much this world had to offer. She couldn't wait to see where the wind would take her next.

Brandon barked.

"Goodnight Brandon…"

The end.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know this wasn't one of my best stories but hey, you win some, you lose some. ;) ~markaleen


End file.
